IPO
IPO is the eighth episode of the first season of Code Monkeys. It is preceded by Larrity's Got Back and followed by Todd Loses His Mind Plot After Dave fails to woo Wendy the Hot Intern, Larrity announces the beginning of Gameavision's IPO tomorrow at the cost of a 25% pay-cut of all the staff at Gameavision. Black Steve encourages everyone to buy against the stock to go live their dream, which is exactly what they do. Black Steve begins his own rap band Black Steve and the Black Attack Squadron, Claire opens a bondage club and tries to collar Mary in a domination high, Todd creates his fantasy world Toddonia where everyone praises him as King and he plans to execute his mother for crimes against the crown, and Clarence uses the money to have anonymous sex with different men, leaving Dave and Jerry behind to continue work. Dave forcefully convinces Jerry to receive a lap-dance, who becomes addicted and sells all his stock to keep receiving lap-dances and drink beer. At the same time, Dean and Larrity hoard most of the wealth in a deep underground pit so history won't remember Larrity's petty war crimes. Unfortunately, this involved them all but abandoning Gameavision by the time brokerage representative Neil Horowitz arrived to review their operations to give a reccommendation to investors. Larrity and Dean try to cover for everyone's absence, which doesn't go so well until Dean decides to cover as the lead programmer, and then everything collapses in a molten heap of stupid. As a result, the IPO stock value plummets, and everyone is forced to return to Gameavision. Dave, however, in a cosmic twist of irony, shorted the stock instead of buying against it like he planned to, and became an instant millionaire. Suddenly he remembers that he left Jerry by himself, and hurries to his house to find a sticky carnage that smells of alcohol, dead whores, and banana-scented perfume. Jerry fell very deep into debt and as a result has to work at other jobs in an attempt to climb back out. Eventually, he comes to Dave, who is living his dream to ask for money, but ultimately turns himself away. Dave is finally convinced by his dream camaraderie to use his new fortune to pay off Jerry's debts, losing his millionaire status and forcing him to return to Gameavision as well. The episode concludes with the Black Attack Squadron, led by Dave, serenading outside Wendy's window, who blows him off again. References *The Fry Cook at the fast food restaurant Jerry is forced to work at bears a strong human resemblance to Spongebob Squarepants, who is also a fry cook. *In the transition showing Black Steve and the Black Attack Squadron's concert poster, the band member on the far left is wearing an oversized clock, which was popularized by rapper Flava Flav. *Dean's fake game Super Mega Bro Bro is a reference to Super Mario Bros. The style of the title name copies the game's original colors as well. *The Elephant Man's skeleton can be seen in the corner of Jerry's house. *The DeLorean from Back to the Future is outside of Jerry's house. If it maintains its functionality from the trilogy, Jerry probably traveled through time at some point during his lap dance spree. *Dave's most versatile robot Scoot-Scoot is similar to ROB, which was an accessory for the NES. Unlike Dave's version, the real ROB could only be supported by a CRT-type television, was extremely limited in functionality and movement and only supported two games. *In Dave's mansion, there is an arcade console titled Stonervision in the background. The only shown controller is a bong pipe. This is a reference to the third episode of the same name, where he made his own company called Stonervision. He revealed that phase two of his plan would involve dealing drugs. It's likely the game is a continuation of his plan. *Dave's Ape Servant is likely a reference to Donkey Kong, although his accent and appearance is likely taken from Ape from George of the Jungle; Donkey Kong is commonly shown to be entirely incapable of talking. *The anime girl Dave bought is a blatant stereotype of the Hentai genre, where girls typically have large breasts, abnormally colored hair, are young and sexually available, and wear a schoolgirl's uniform. *Jerry's tagline for his game Knights vs Aliens, which is resistance is feudal, is a reference to the Borg in the Star Trek universe. *The stairs at Dave's Mansion are the same like in the Game Q-Bert. *The Line by Fat Ass Burger "One Burger to rule them all" is a lot like from Lord of the Rings "One Ring to rule them all". *The Punch-In Screen is a reference to "Mike Tyson's Punch Out." *Jerry's Death under the Trash Truck looks similar to the Death of "Mega Man." *In the final scene where Dave serenades Wendy, one of Black Steve's friends wears a beige trench-coat and holds up a boombox like in Say Anything. Trivia * During both appearances of Matthew Milton from 'Devil Burnman Lambheart', the following lines appear at the bottom of the screen in green text as the border glitches: *: THE 6TH WORD IN THE 6TH SCENE OF THE 6TH EPISODE IS HOO-YAH *: HOO-YAH IS COMPRISED OF 6 LETTERS. THERE ARE 6 OTHER WORDS! *: THAT CAN BE SPELLED WITH THOSE LETTERS. I MISS YOU. *: I MISS YOUR SMELL, YOUR TOUCH. YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO ME, *: MY LOVE. MARRY ME